The Global Tribune
Message from the Editor Wow Its nice to have the GA wiki back even though I did really kinda neglect this page though I will try not to anymore. Well I will be updating this page with fresh info over the course of the next few days. --Kunzel 20:34, December 14, 2009 (UTC) History The Global Tribune was thought up by Kunzel on the NoxXious forum Thursday May 7th 2009 and was widely accepted by the guild. We soon got to work coming up with the name and putting together a staff. We got off to a rocky start as the first issue did not format properly and we were out of time though with the help of the GA wiki we had the issue right here on the wiki. After that we learned from our mistakes and got to work once more with a new look and more content. We had our grove going for a few more issues until Kunzel went on vacation and a few problems later and upon return things were not as hoped. After hard work and more hard work we are back on our grove once again and this time we are not going to stop! Staff The staff as current of 12/15/09 *Kunzel-Editor in Chief *Peebojam-Head Journalist *Diesel-Know your Hirez Column *Eatlead-Find the Ninja Todd Staff Charter This is the 2nd Draft of our charter it is simplified and still covers our core values. Respect :We are journalists we will give no disrespect to anyone no matter what your current standing with them is. Deadlines :They are here for a reason. We MUST keep them. It looks bad on the paper to miss a deadline. We have missed deadlines in the past and I don't want it to happen again. Double check :Always double check yourself we should pride our selves on excellence and being grammaticality correct poor grammar reflects poorly on the paper. Keep it Clean :Cursing is not allowed in the Tribune. We do not insult any one or any agency. We want to keep the Tribune family friendly. --Kunzel 20:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Requirements to become Staff Talk to Kunzel you can send him a PM on the Global Agenda forums under the forum name Waffletamer or on the NoxXious forum under the name Kunzel. Where to read The Global Tribune Well where else besides the Global Agenda Forums. We will post the latest issue every month on the 19th in the Building the Community Section. Issue History Volume I Issue 1 -May 17th 2009- Here Issue 2 -May 30th 2009- HereI Broke it! I may have deleted it off of photobucket Issue 3 -June 13th 2009- Here Issue 4 -June 27th 2009- CANCELED MOST CONTENT MOVE TO ISSUE 5 (That's Billy May font) Issue 5 -July 11th 2009- http://forum.globalagendagame.com/phpbb/viewtopic.php?f=90&t=5847 Issue 6 -August 1st 2009- http://forum.globalagendagame.com/phpbb/viewtopic.php?f=90&t=6835 Issue 7 -October 19th 2009- http://forum.globalagendagame.com/phpbb/viewtopic.php?f=90&t=7862 Issue 8 -November 19th 2009 - http://forum.globalagendagame.com/phpbb/viewtopic.php?f=90&t=8169 Issue 9 -December 19th 2009- Coming Soon Issue 10 -January 19th 2010- This paper will be the end of Volume I Hurray! Volume II Issue 11 -February 19th 2010- Issue 12 -March 19th 2010- Issue 13 -April 19th 2010- Issue 14 -June 19th 2010- Issue 15 -July 19th 2010- Issue 16 -August 19th 2010- Issue 17 -September 19th 2010- Issue 18 -October 19th 2010- Issue 19 -November 19th 2010- Issue 20 -December 19th 2010-